


what we have

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant - Post Pitfall, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is seven, missing his two front teeth, the camerawork a little bit shaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/gifts).



> Based on the prompt from [driftingwolf](http://driftingwolf.tumblr.com/post/82558728508/scott-coming-home-to-herc-watching-old-home-movies) over on tumblr: _Scott coming home to Herc watching old home movies of Chuck as a boy and not exactly crying but most of the way there… *sigh*_ Originally posted to [tumblr](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/82840004059/driftingwolf-tarithranduil-driftingwolf), all ideas are taken from the brilliant people in the thread!
> 
> *edit: If you think this is sad, SublimeDiscordance's [fill to the same prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1339564/chapters/3138322) is going to gut you (which should also be read as: go read it already!)

Scott doesn’t understand why Herc does this to himself, but maybe he does. After all, he’s been in his head too. 

It’s been six months, and it might be six more. Hell, it could be six years down the road and Scott won’t be taken back, coming home to his brother sitting on his couch, facing the television set, the kid’s laughter ringing through the living room like he is still seven, and _alive_ , standing up to his full height and barely reaching Scott’s waist. He remembers those days, he remembers them well. And it seems that Herc does too.

Because his brother isn’t exactly crying but he is most of the way there.

Only the dog lifts his head when he locks the door behind him. Only the dog lets out a short whine, lying there across Herc’s feet when Scott comes to stand by one end of the couch.

Chuck is seven, missing his two front teeth. The camerawork is a little bit shaky, pointing down at the grass and the kid clutching on to Herc’s leg with both arms wrapped too tight. There is Angela laughing in the background, heard just over Chuck’s loud exclamation of “Love you, dad!”

Scott doesn’t understand why Herc does this to himself, that when he finally shakes apart, there are no tears or a sob, just that soft admittance he never got to say in return.

"I know you do, son. I _know_.”

(And if the memory of Chuck, twenty-one, suited up, repeating those last two words back at him, well, that’s only when the home movies begin to blur.)

And if Scott is, somehow, better at this than he is, well, maybe Chuck would be here in his place.

Instead, what they have is Scott sitting down next to Herc, reaching down to heave Max up to stretch over their laps. What they have is Chuck laughing as he runs bare feet across the backyard of a house that no longer stands. He lets Herc sink into his side, his head falling to his shoulder, his fingers finding his over Max’s fur, seeking the barest amount of comfort.

(And if that isn’t the Hansens’ home movies playing on his television, Herc might draw Scott down for a kiss that is all teeth and tongue, until he isn’t feeling like he is about to fall apart. It is only then that Scott will coax him back from the edge with tongue and lips until he isn’t splitting at the seams.)

What they have though is two old men, left all alone in a world the little boy they all called Charlie then gave his life to save.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
